


First Words, Last Words

by ViimaTheFailcat



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViimaTheFailcat/pseuds/ViimaTheFailcat
Summary: How do i end a fic





	First Words, Last Words

**The first thing AZ said to Flabébé**

 

It was a few weeks after the birth of AZ’s younger brother when his mother called him to her.

 

“How are you, my dear?” she asked, her hands folded on her lap. 

 

“I am fine, thank you,” AZ replied, glancing at the crib, where he knew his newborn brother was sleeping in.

 

His mother smiled in a way that made AZ feel like she knew something he didn’t. “That’s not what your teacher told me.”

 

AZ used all of his willpower so he wouldn’t wince. He had been feeling a little lonely now that his mother’s time was occupied with taking care of the younger prince. He might have been talking about it with his teacher when she had noticed that AZ’s head wasn’t in his studies and that the heir was seeming to be feeling down.

 

“I’m sorry I made you feel that way, my dear,” his mother continued, “Having a baby is hard. You’ll understand when you’re older.”

 

AZ frowned a little. He, as any child, didn’t like being told that.

 

His mother shifted her hands and spoke on. “Could you come here, dear? I’ve got something for you.”

 

AZ did as he was asked and his mother moved her hands towards him. “One of the servants found her sleeping in the flowers outside my window this morning.” She separated her hands, revealing what she had been hiding behind them. AZ saw a red flower with a small white-and-blue creature on it, that was squinting its eyes as the shade of AZ’s mother's hands lifted.

 

A tiny Flabébé.

 

It blinked rapidly to get its eyes used to the shift in lighting. Its eyes darted around its surroundings before landing on AZ.

 

The pokémon and the heir of the throne regarded each other quietly with wide eyes.

 

“I hope her companionship will make you less lonely,” AZ’s mother said, tilting her palms so the Flabébé floated off of them. AZ lifted his own palms to receive the tiny pokémon.

 

“Hello,” AZ said quietly to the Flabébé, “my name is AZ.”

 

The Flabébé chirped and tapped AZ’s nose happily.

 

***

 

**The first thing Flabébé said to AZ**

 

AZ was laying on his bed propped on his elbows, studying an old book his teacher had told him to read as a part of his studies. Flabébé had wandered off during his lesson, which he didn’t blame her. During the year he had her by his side, he had learned that the little Flabébé had quite the personality. As much as she loved AZ, she was mischievous, quick-tempered and easily bored. So she tended to spend AZ’s studying hours doing who knows what. No one had complained about her yet, so she wasn’t getting into trouble, at least.

 

The door to AZ’s chamber cracked open, drawing AZ from his thoughts. Flabébé appeared from the chink, carrying a bag almost as big as she was. The bag appeared to be so heavy that it dragged Flabébé down so much that the stem of her flower was almost touching the floor.

 

“What is that?” AZ asked as Flabébé was making her slow way towards AZ.

 

Flabébé heaved herself and her luggage onto the bed and flopped down on the sheets, exhausted. With a tired sigh, she pushed the bag towards AZ, who took it and loosened the string that was keeping the opening shut. He shook the bag and a few candied, sugar-coated berries rolled out onto his palm.

 

Flabébé lifted herself enough to beam at AZ. “Sweeth… for you,” she said, carefully enunciating every syllable.

 

AZ’s eyes widened. “Did you just…?”

 

Flabébé nodded eagerly, beaming more. “I learn! I talk wif you!”

 

AZ was speechless. “How?”

 

Flabébé shrugged. “Now eat. Sweeth for you.”

 

***

 

**The First thing they said after Floette evolved**

 

Flabébé had been a little irritable for the whole week and a half.  She has always been quick-tempered, but she never went out to pick fights. This wasn’t how she usually acted.

 

AZ didn’t know what to do with her.

 

One evening when they were settling to bed for the night, Flabébé smacked his pillow a few times, using her flower like a hammer or a pickaxe.

 

“Flabébé,” the now teen-aged prince said, then fell quiet when his voice cracked. Damn his voice for changing so ungracefully. “Flabébé… Is everything okay?”

 

Flabébé gave him a glare so mean that AZ flinched. “Yes,” she snapped, then sighed, feeling bad for snapping at AZ. “No… I’m sorry.” She sighed and rubbed her eyes with her stubby little hands. “I just…  _ Everything _ gets on my nerves these days!” She faceplanted onto AZ’s pillow, “If I could blow off some steam, I wouldn’t snap at everyone so much… I think…” she muttered.

 

AZ nodded, feeling a pang of sympathy for her. “I wish I could help…”

 

Flabébé hummed, face still in the fabric. She pushed herself up suddenly, staring at AZ with wide eyes. “We could sneak out and fight some random wild pokémon!”

 

AZ’s face fell. “What?!”

 

Flabébé jumped up and grabbed her flower. “If we do it now and do it quietly, no one will know!”

 

AZ hesitated. If they got caught, they’d be in so much trouble… but it could really help his dear friend… “Let’s do it.”

 

Flabébé beamed and bounced up from AZ’s pillow, swinging her flower around joyfully. “Yes! Thank you, AZ! I promise you won’t regret this!”

 

AZ smiled, even if he still thought it would be a bad idea.

 

The two managed to sneak out of the castle grounds with no problems. They agreed to not go far, just to be safe.

 

“The first one that approaches, then we go back,” AZ said. 

 

Flabébé nodded in agreement, carrying her flower instead of sitting on it. She floated on ahead, leaving AZ wading in the tall grass behind her. There already was some dew on the blades of grass and it soaked AZ’s cloak and feet. He shivered and followed the sound of Flabébé’s cheerful chirping as she looked for some poor wild mon to fight.

 

Flabébé let out a victorious chirp that sounded like she just found something. AZ quickly waded towards her voice to find she was pointing her flower towards a goomy.

 

“On your guard!” she exclaimed before she charged at the goopy dragon and starting to smack the goomy repeatedly with her flower. Her attempt at battle only seemed to mildly irritate the goomy. It opened its maw and started readying an attack.

 

The ineffectiveness of her attacks seemed to irritate Flabébé as much as the goomy. “Faint already!!” She yelled and her flower started to glow.

“Flabébé, watch out!” AZ yelped when the goomy released its attack, engulfing Flabébé in purple light. AZ’s blood froze in his veins.

 

Silence fell on the nightly meadow. For a moment, the rustling of grass was the only sound. 

 

Momentarily blinded, AZ blinked rapidly to clear his eyes. “Flabébé!”

 

Once the black spots cleared from his vision he saw Flabébé still floating where she remained. There was not a single scratch on her.

 

Flabébé blinked, flower still glowing.

 

The goomy stared at her in disbelief.

 

AZ was the first one to snap out of the collective reverie. “Flabébé, now! Attack when it’s out of it!”

 

Flabébé’s shook her head to clear it. “Right!” She tightened her grip on her flower and the glow intensified.

 

The goomy twitched, sensing its impending doom.

 

“My turn,” Flabébé grinned, eyes flashing. Her attack separated the grass with a blinding beam of light, even brighter than the one the goomy had released just a few minutes ago.

 

The light faded and silence fell again. The goomy had fainted.

 

Flabébé turned to AZ, beaming  brighter than the blast she had just unleashed. “Did you  _ see _ that?!”

 

“I did!” AZ said, voice breaking again.

 

“Did you see the face the goomy m- urrk...” Flabébé doubled over with a pained sound.

 

“Flabébé!” AZ knelt down and circled his hands around Flabébé, as if trying to protect her from something. “Are you hurt?”

 

“No, I just- uggh…” Flabébé groaned in pain and started glowing faintly. Her form obscured as the glow brightened.

 

“Flabébé!” AZ exclaimed as Flabébé’s outlines changed. The glow died down as fast as it had appeared and AZ could see what had become of his companion. Flabébé and her flower had both grown in size and her tail had gained a spade-like shape at the end. Her “crown” was gone now too, replaced by two antler-like appendages on her forehead.

 

The pokemon blinked confusedly. “Whoa.”

 

“You… you evolved,” AZ said numbly.

 

“Wait, really?!” Flabébé-turned-Floette yelped, starting to twirl around as she tried to look at herself.

 

“You look amazing,” AZ smiled, almost giggling at the sight.

 

“We need to get back to the castle, I want to see myself!” Floette sailed past AZ and back towards the castle. The prince followed her, jogging to keep up with her.

 

“Did that help?” he asked once he caught up.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Beating that goomy. Did it help with your irritation?”

 

“Oh.” Floette looked like she hadn’t even thought about it. “I guess it did. I think I was so irritated because I was close to evolving.” She grinned. “I think I’ll be fine now!”

 

***

 

**The last thing they said to each other before Floette went to the war**

 

AZ took a deep breath, trying to keep his composure. The last day with Floette before she was sent off to the war. The last moments with Floette. They were surrounded by officials and generals who would take Floette away from him. Every passing second would bring Floette’s departure closer.

 

“Cheer up,” Floette chirped, elbowing him.

 

AZ just shook his head.

 

“It’s just three months,” Floette said, “I’ll be back before you notice.”

 

AZ sighed.

 

A general accompanied with a salamence approached them. “Your highness, my lady. It is time.”

 

AZ’s stomach clenched painfully, but Floette just nodded, suddenly serious and calm. She turned to AZ and set her hand on her chest, on top of the sigil depicting three-petaled flower.

 

“Your highness.” She bowed. “I must be off, but I will be back. I hope you will be waiting for me here during that time… my beloved king.”

 

AZ’s breath hitched and his eyes itched. “I will wait for your return,” he said, voice breaking. He knelt and took Floette’s tiny hand in his. “Come back to me alive, my dear.” He could barely get the words out.

 

Floette blinked rapidly, but her smile stayed on. “I will, my AZ.”

 

There was some murmur in the court but no one spoke up.

 

Floette bowed her head and pressed a kiss onto AZ’s knuckles.

 

“Come back to me,” AZ repeated in a hoarse whisper, tears starting to roll down his cheeks.

 

“I will,” Floette replied, equally quietly.

 

She pulled her hand from AZ’s and bowed. She turned to the general with the salamence and nodded wordlessly. The general and salamence bowed to AZ and lead Floette away from the court. 

 

AZ was openly weeping as he watched Floette float away from him, further and further.

 

The door closed between Floette and her king, like a guillotine severing the bond between them.

 

“My lady, your carr-” the general fell quiet when he saw the tears on Floette’s face.

 

Floette quickly wiped her face and nodded. “Let’s go.”

 

***

 

**The first thing AZ said when he received the tiny box**

 

“Where is she?!” AZ asked as soon as he arrived to the entrance hall. He was greeted by grim faces and dread started soaking into his excitement. He looked at the crowd in the hall, but none of them was Floette.

 

“Where… is she? Where is Floette?”

 

Everyone’s faces got more grim and some turned to the general with a lucario.

 

“My liege,” he said, voice gruff and exhausted. He was holding a small black box that had a sigil of the three-petaled flower on the lid. “I am deeply sorry…” He lifted the box. “...but she didn’t make it.”

 

Numbly, AZ took the box. It was light, so light, in his hands. As though it was empty and this was all a cruel, hideous joke. His fingers traced the flower’s petals, like having to convince himself the box was real.

 

The general spoke on: “She fought bravely and she was a valuable asset for-”

 

“Leave,” AZ said, voice monotone.

 

“Your highness?”

 

“LEAVE!”

 

Everyone, even the general and his lucario, jumped, startled by the sudden outburst. 

 

The general recovered first and he bowed. “Yes, my lord.” He took his leave, followed by everyone else.

 

Once AZ was left alone, he fell to his knees, clutching the box. “You said you’d come back alive,” he said, voice breaking and breath hitching.

 

“You  _ liar _ .”

 

***

 

**The first thing they said to each other after Floette was resurrected**

**The last thing they said each other before Floette left**

 

Floette woke up and she was  _ sore _ . Most sore than she has ever been in her entire life, even after her first day in the war. She was so sore that she couldn’t move for several moments. She just wanted to lie there for the rest of the eternity and sleep. But there was deep, booming sounds that rattled her to her core and made it impossible to sleep, to think. Floette managed to heave herself to her side with a pained groan and cough. Every breath she drew was like lifting a ton of stones. She coughed again and forced her eyes open.

 

Floette immediately hoped she had kept her eyes closed.

 

Dead, desolated desert. Everywhere around her, almost as far as the eye could see. It took a while for Floette to realize that there were empty husks of trees and ruins of buildings scattered around the destroyed scenery. When she stared for a little longer, she was sure she saw carcasses on the ash-covered ground.

 

Was this hell? Was she in hell?

 

She blinked and looked around. This… wasn’t hell. This was real. This was Kalos. Her eyes landed on a human figure who was pulling levers to the sound of the explosions.

 

AZ! Floette’s heart swelled. AZ… her dear AZ. Her soulmate, her king. She could handle any kind of hellish reality as long as she had AZ with her.

 

“A...Z…” Floette managed to croak, voice hoarse.

 

AZ pulled a lever and Floette heard another explosion. Like a Lucario’s bone club to the face, Floette realized that AZ wasn’t pulling the levers to the sounds of the explosions. The explosions were happening to AZ pulling the levers. AZ was  _ causing  _ the explosions.

 

AZ stopped and turned to Floette. When Floette saw his face, blood froze in her veins.

 

His face was… This wasn’t AZ. His face was angry, angrier than Floette had ever seen him. His face was twisted in absolute rage and hatred and his eyes were like smoldering embers of pure fury.

 

This wasn’t, AZ, it couldn’t be. It looked like AZ, but it wasn’t AZ. This must have been a demon possessing AZ’s body.  _ This wasn’t AZ. _

 

AZ, the demon possessing him, the _ whatever _ saw Floette sitting up and his eyes widened. In a split-second, the furious devil was gone and Floette’s beloved AZ was back. Maybe.

 

“Floette?” He took a hesitant step towards her.

 

Floette jumped up and pointed her flower a him. “Don’t come any closer!” she barked.

 

AZ stopped, a hurt look on his face. “Floette…”

 

“You’re not AZ,” Floette said, voice breaking. “My AZ wouldn’t do this.”

 

AZ looked crestfallen. He looked at the destruction he had wrought on the land and he paled. His lips moved silently.

 

“You’re not my AZ,” Floette repeated, a tear rolling down her cheek.

 

“Floette, I…”

 

“You’re not my AZ!” Floette yelled, tears flowing freely. She was moving away from him. She turned around and fled, leaving not-AZ behind her.

 

The broken howl that followed her would haunt her nightmares for ages.

 

***

 

**The first thing they said to each other after 3000 years**

 

AZ recalled his golurk into its ball. His heart felt lighter than it had in… Arceus knows how long. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. He felt free.

 

There was a warmth in the air and AZ opened his eyes. Something was approaching. Something he had been missing. Small, pink flower petals started gently floating down from the sky, prompting AZ to look up.

 

The sunrays painted beams downwards in the air and Floette was descending on them as if on immaterial catwalks, surrounded by the flurry of glowing flower petals.

 

AZ’s breath hitched and he raised his hands towards her, just like he had when he first had met her all those centuries ago. Floette hovered over his palms and AZ’s knees gave out, landing with a clank and a softer thud.

 

For a moment, all AZ could do was to just speechlessly stare at Floette with watering eyes. He brought her to his cheek in a gentle hug, just to make sure she was  _ real _ and not a cruel dream that his longing subconscious conjured.

 

“Floette,” AZ croaked, voice hoarse from disuse, “It’s been three thousand years…”

 

Floette sniffed and nuzzled his cheek. “I know…” She pulled away to look at AZ. She ran her tiny fingers through AZ’s hair, the white of his hair blending with her skin. 3000 years had changed him, but she was still as young as ever.

 

There was so many things to say but she didn’t know where to start. All those times she turned to look at him, only to find he wasn’t there, all those times when Floette would dream was curled up in AZ’s hair as she used to back at the castle, only to wake up to cold reality...

 

“Look at your hair,” she smiled through her tears, “It’s as white as mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> How do i end a fic


End file.
